


Amor inefável

by NinguemSenpai



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens), topCrowley
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinguemSenpai/pseuds/NinguemSenpai
Summary: Desculpe pelos erros de portuguêsTrabalho também postado em https://my.w.tt/S6ucvXDvo4
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Innefable love (eng translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320577) by [NinguemSenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinguemSenpai/pseuds/NinguemSenpai)



> Desculpe pelos erros de português   
> Trabalho também postado em https://my.w.tt/S6ucvXDvo4

Era mais uma tarde comum em Londres, a única diferença era que naquela tarde Aziraphael resolvera fechar a livraria para ir ao shopping comprar roupas, uma vez que faziam anos que Crowley dizia que suas roupas eram do século retrasado e que por isso chamavam muita atenção. Cansado de ouvir isso Aziraphael foi ao shopping comprar novas.   
Após entrar em algumas lojas e comprar algumas coisas Aziraphael estava preparando- se para ir embora quando vê uma figura conhecida: Ruivo, magro, alto e de óculos escuros. Com certeza era seu amigo Crowley. Aziraphael amava Crowley com todo seu coração, no início quando se conheceram no jardim do Éden o anjo teve medo do demônio. Afinal era um caído, mas conforme iam conversando e com o passar dos anos Aziraphael passou a ir gostando do demônio, até que um dia notou que estava apaixonado. Não que ele pudesse contar a Crowley o que sentia.   
Como poderia explicar que ele um anjo estava apaixonado por um demônio? Mesmo que o demônio fosse incrível, lindo, gentil e atencioso como Crowley.   
Enfim, quando Aziraphael viu seu amigo ele estava prestes a chamá-lo quando notou uma coisa. Crowley tinha uma companhia.   
Era uma garota baixa, de longos cabelos negros, encaracolados como os do amigo e pele branca.   
A garota segurava a mão de Crowley e ambos entraram numa loja.   
Aziraphael ficou extremamente curioso. Quem era aquela garota e como ela conhecia Crowley? Como eles eram tão íntimos a ponto de andar de mãos dadas? Por que ele sendo o melhor amigo de Crowley nunca a havia visto?   
Por isso ele resolveu segui-los sem ser visto.   
Analisando melhor a loja em que ambos entraram, Aziraphael notou que era um Sex Shop, o que o deixou de queixo caído.   
Porque Crowley estava dentro de um Sex Shop com aquela garota? Será que era sua namorada? Obviamente era a namorada dele, com quem mais ele entraria num Sex Shop? Ela parecia ter uns 16 anos, como podia Crowley estar namorando uma garota tão nova? Bem eles era imortais, então qualquer idade seria muito nova. Ademais, Crowley era um demônio, ele poderia namorar uma criança se quisesse.   
Aziraphael estava tão preso em seus pensamentos que quase se esqueceu de se esconder quando ambos estavam saindo da loja, eles carregavam algumas sacolas para o terror do anjo. Ele estava tão abalado com a descoberta que nem comprou um crepe na saída do Shopping, foi direto para casa.   
......   
Faziam 4 horas que Aziraphael chegara em casa e estava no quarto tentando se concentrar na leitura de seu livro, mas não conseguia se concentrar em sua leitura, pois lembrava de Crowley com a garota.   
Aziraphael chorava, estava com o coração partido, mesmo Crowley não sendo seu ele sentia que havia sido roubado.   
Como será que ele agia com ela? Será que eles se beijavam muito? Dormiam muito juntos? Como será que ele era na cama com ela?   
Aziraphael posse a imaginar, e conforme ia imaginando ia se tocando.   
Não era a primeira vez que se tocava pensando em Crowley, ele vivia sonhando que o demônio o beijaria e então docemente tiraria sua roupa e sua virgindade.   
Aziraphael gemia e chamava por seu amado  
\- Ahh.... Crowley.... Crowley... e-eu te amo.   
\- Crowley... Crowley..... Crowley.   
Aziraphael então gozou, pensando em seu amado....


	2. Chapter 2

Era um dia como qualquer outro. Crowley acordou por volta do meio dia, trocou de roupa e desceu as escadas para preparar o café.   
Quando chegou ao andar de baixo notou uma coisa sobre sua mesa: uma bandeja e uma jarra tampadas. Ao retirar as tampas notou que se tratava de torradas, ovos e suco de laranja.   
Só podiam ser duas pessoas pensou Crowley. Seu querido anjo ou Raven.   
Então BOOM ele ouve o barulho de algo caindo.   
É, com certeza se trata de Raven.   
Pensou Crowley   
\- Pirralha.   
Chamou Crowley   
Uma garota de cerca de 16 anos apareceu segurando o borrifador que ele usava pra aguar as plantas.  
\- Finalmente você acordou seu preguiçoso.   
Disse a garota mostrando a língua.   
\- Fazem 3 anos que você não dá notícias, e quando aparece é assim que trata seu irmão?   
Eles não eram exatamente irmãos. Raven era apenas meio demônio, Crowley a conheceu quando está tinha 6 anos, a cerca de 200 anos atrás.   
Crowley apesar de tentar manter a aparência de cara mal, ele tinha muito jeito com crianças, e aquela órfã tinha lhe chamado a atenção, assim como ele ela tinha olhos diferentes. Só que no seu caso eram olhos de gato com heterocromia. De cara Crowley notou que se tratava de uma meio demônio, algo que era muito raro de acontecer, ele ajudou a sua avó humana a criá-la, ensinado a controlar seus poderes. Desde então os dois se tratavam por irmãos e mantinham contato.  
\- Onde você está morando agora pirralha?   
\- Na rua do seu anjo.   
\- Ele não é Meu anjo.   
-Se encherga Crow.   
Após sentarem e botarem a conversa em dia Crowley pergunta:  
\- Em fim, porque você veio aqui?   
-É meu aniversário de namoro semana que vem. Você se lembra da Rafa né? Então, vou comprar um presente pra ela. Mas aí eu lembrei que faz tempo que não te vejo nem dou um presente então vim passar aqui pra irmos juntos aí você escolhe algo que te agrade.   
\- O que você pretende dar?   
\- Ela disse que precisava de lingerie nova, então vou ao Sex Shop do shopping. Aí você escolhe algumas pra você e me ajuda a escolher pra ela.   
\- Ainda não entendi porque você quer que eu vá junto.   
\- Porque faz tempo de eu não te vejo seu babaca.   
Crowley riu, adorava como sua irmãzinha lhe xingava, lembrava Aziraphael que evitava usar palavrões.   
\- Tá eu vou.   
.......   
Depois de comprar as lingeries, Crowley e Raven jantaram no shopping. Ao ver de Crowley, Raven tinha bom gosto, escolherá belas peças pra namorada, e pagou não só por estas mas também pelas de Crowley.   
Desde o inícios dos tempos Crowley acreditava que roupas não tinham gênero, por isso se vestia com roupas de todos os tipos, mas por algum motivo quando se tratavam de roupas íntimas ele preferia usar lingeries consideradas femininas. E a única pessoa viva que sabia disso além dele era Raven. Mas Crowley se perguntava o que Aziraphael pensaria se soubesse. Será que ele o olharia estranho como muitos vendedores? Ele esperava que não. Provavelmente não. Seu anjo era gentil de mais para pensar mal dele por isso.   
......   
Após o jantar Crowley deixou sua irmã na rua de casa e está antes de descer do carro disse:  
\- Tchau Crow, brigada por ter ido comigo. Ahh é depois me diz o que o Aziraphael achou do presente que eu te dei.   
Crowley então ficou levemente rubro e disse :  
\- Como se eu fosse mostrar pra ele.   
\- Por que não? Tenho certeza de que ele iria gostar.   
A garota diz com malícia.   
\- Ele não é esse tipo de cara, Raven.   
\- Eu tenho certeza que ele gosta de você tanto quanto você gosta dele.   
Quem dera Aziraphael sentisse o mesmo que ele.   
\- Enfim, aproveitando que você tá aqui vai dar um oi pra ele.   
Crowley gostou da ideia então se despediu de Raven e foi.   
.......   
Com um pequeno milagre, Crowley destrancou a porta da livraria. Então a trancou novamente e quando estava subindo a escada pro segundo andar ouviu a voz de seu anjo:  
\- Crowley... Crowley..... Crowley.  
A voz sou abafada como um gemido. O que será que estava acontecendo? Crowley apertou o passo é chegou ao quarto de Aziraphael, este estava de porta aberta e por isso Crowley viu algo que não conseguiu acreditar: Aziraphael estava se masturbando enquanto chamava por ele.


	3. Chapter 3

Aziraphael então gozou, pensando em seu amado....   
Quando então ouviu um barulho vindo da porta, este então olha e da de cara com um Crowley extremamente vermelho.   
Aziraphael então perdeu a voz e ficou ainda mais vermelho que Crowley.   
\- Crow... Crow... Crowley, não é o que parece. Por favor me desculpa.   
Aziraphael então disse desesperado, enquanto tentava colocar a calça de volta.   
Crowley então entrou no quarto e sem olhar no rosto do anjo falou:  
\- Então me explica o que era isso.   
Aziraphael ia dar uma desculpa esfarrapada qualquer. Mas não era da sua natureza de anjo mentir. Ele jamais conseguiria elaborar uma mentira convincente. Ademais, Crowley era seu melhor amigo, ele merecia a verdade.   
Aziraphael então admitiu sem graça:  
\- O que aconteceu foi o seguinte: Eu sou apaixonado por você desde o início dos tempos, mas nunca tive coragem de te dizer porque afinal você nunca iria querer alguém como eu. Aí por ser um péssimo anjo eu me rendi ao onanismo e tive pensamentos sujos quanto a você, mesmo sabendo que você tem namorada. Agora você deve ta me achando ridículo e nojento. Eu sinto muito Crowley. Por favor não me odeie.   
.......   
Crowley estava perplexo.   
Primeiro ele encontrou seu anjo se masturbando, e não uma simples Masturbação. Ele estava chamando por Crowley durante o ato. O que não apenas deixou o demônio esperançoso e feliz mas também duro.   
Depois Aziraphael admitiu que gostava dele. Aquilo era inacreditável, o anjo gostava dele e sua irmã estava certa.   
Aziraphael devia ter um péssimo gosto, pensou Crowley.   
E terceiro, donde o anjo tirou aquela de namorada?  
Mas ele não ia perder a oportunidade. Assim que o anjo terminou de falar Crowley o beijou e disse :  
\- Eu nunca poderia te odiar anjo! E não se preocupe quanto a isso. Eu também estou afim de você desde o início dos tempos.   
O anjo então o empurrou e disse:  
\- Céus Crowley, e a sua namorada?   
\- Que namorada?   
\- Aquela garota que estava com você hoje no shopping.   
Crowley então teve um ataque de riso.   
\- Do que você está rindo?   
Perguntou o anjo.   
\- Ela não é minha namorada. É minha irmã.   
\- Incesto?   
\- Por Satã Aziraphael, o que você me toma por?   
\- O que você quer que eu pense quando vejo um demônio no Sex shop de mãos dadas com uma garota?   
\- Um monte de irmãos andam de mãos dadas. E a gente tava na queda loja pra ela comprar o presente da namorada dela.   
\- Então você não está com ninguém? Pera... Porque eu nunca ouvi falar dessa sua irmã?   
\- Eu já falei dela sim, quando a gente tava bêbado eu as vezes falava da Raven....   
\- Eu pensei que você estivesse falando de um corvo. Disse Aziraphael baixinho  
-..... e não eu não ficaria com alguém que eu não gosto, e como eu já disse à séculos eu só tenho olhos pra você.   
Aziraphael então se aproximou e o deu um beijo, que Crowley retribuiu com todo o prazer.   
\- Eu te amo anjo.   
\- Eu também te amo Crowley.


	4. Chapter 4

Crowley e Aziraphael estavam se beijando já fazia um bom tempo em cima da cama do anjo, quando Crowley começou a desabotoar a camisa do pijama de Aziraphael. Este o olhou surpreso, o que deixou o demônio com medo de estar indo rápido de mais.   
\- Posso?   
Perguntou Crowley.   
Aziraphael então assentiu. Crowley então arrancou a camisa do anjo e foi descendo beijos do pescoço até chegar aos mamilos, os quais ele sugou e mordeu, fazendo o anjo gemer.   
Aziraphael então tentou tirar a roupa de Crowley, mas este não quis deixar.   
\- Que foi, Crowley?   
\- Antes de você tirar eu preciso te dizer uma coisa.   
-Hum?   
\- E é possível que você mude de ideia quanto a dormir comigo quando você souber.   
Disse o demônio apreensivo.   
\- Pode falar.   
Disse o anjo curioso.   
\- Eu estou usando uma lingerie feminina, na verdade eu estou sempre usando lingeries femininas.   
\- Hum?   
\- E é isso anjo.   
\- Era só isso? Você achava que eu fosse gostar menos de você por isso? Faz séculos que eu te vejo fazendo crossdressing querido.   
Fala sério, ele poderia ser mais perfeito? Pensou Crowley.   
Aziraphael então o beijou novamente e tirou a camisa do demônio que por baixo usava uma camisola de renda rosa.   
\- Perfeito. Disse o anjo, enquanto arrancava as calças de Crowley que deram lugar a uma calcinha também de renda da mesma cor da camisola.   
Crowley então arrancou as calças e cueca do anjo de uma só vez. Juntou os membros de ambos e começou a masturba-los até que ambos chegassem ao clímax juntos.   
Depois Aziraphael foi e colocou o membro de Crowley em sua boca e fez um boquete.   
Diferentemente do demônio que como ritual de iniciação tinha de participar de uma série de orgias, o anjo não possuía experiência alguma tirando o que havia lido nos livros. Mesmo assim ele não só se saiu muito bem, como também engoliu as sementes de Crowley e ficou vermelho de vergonha.   
Depois disso o demônio o beijou lentamente e o deitou na cama e abriu suas pernas. Então com mágica fez surgir uma loção, lambuzou os dedos e se posicionou na entrada de Aziraphael.   
\- Posso?   
Perguntou o demônio mais uma vez.   
E assim como da primeira o anjo concordou.   
Crowley então foi colocando os dedos lentamente, um de cada vez. Com todo o cuidado possível para não machucar seu anjo.   
-Eu te amo Aziraphael.   
\- Também te amo Crowley.   
O demônio então posicionou na entrada do anjo, e pediu permissão uma terceira vez. Assim que concedida a permissão Crowley adentrou naquele território virgem. Ao fazer aquilo ele sentou as unhas de aziraphael em suas costas enquanto ouvia seu gemido.   
Primeiro ele se movia devagar pra que o anjo se acostumasse.   
\- Mais rápido querido. Pediu Aziraphael.   
Então Crowley começou a estocar mais rápido encostando no ponto G de seu anjo.   
É assim continuou até que gozaram juntos.   
\- Te amo Crowley.   
\- Te amo anjo.   
Após recuperarem o fôlego Crowley saiu de dentro de seu anjo e ambos foram tomar banho juntos.


	5. Chapter 5

Fazia uma semana que Aziraphael e Crowley haviam se declarado. Antes os dois passavam muito tempo juntos, depois de virarem um casal eles não se desgrudaram mais.   
Logo após aquela noite Crowley ligou pra irmã pra contar que estava namorando o anjo essa respondeu com um Finalmente seu lerdo. E depois os convidou para almoçar em sua casa na semana seguinte.   
Aziraphael ficou muito surpreso quando descobriu que a tal irmã de Crowley estava morando no final de sua rua e se arrumara completamente para o almoço mesmo com seu namorado dizendo   
\- Anjo, ela não se arruma nunca. Aposta quanto que ela vai nos receber de pijama.   
\- Nossa Crowley que exagero.   
\- Não é sério, quando ela me chamou pra conhecer a primeira namorada dela, ela foi me receber de pijama.   
\- Você já conhece a atual namorada dela?   
\- Sim, essa visita vai ser bizarra. Eu estou levando meu namorado pra conhecer minha família.   
Disse Crowley.   
.......   
O almoço foi muito divertido, Aziraphael adorou Raven e sua namorada Rafaelly.   
A irmã de Crowley apesar de aparentar 16 anos tinha mais de 200 e a 3 anos namorava Rafaelly, uma garota de 20.  
Assim como o anjo ambas adoravam ler, elas se mudaram para Londres pela faculdade de Rafaelly.   
Ele adorou conhecer a irmã de seu namorado, ele viu que Crowley era um irmão muito amoroso, ele só era mais amoroso com ele.   
Na hora da sobremesa Raven disse:  
\- Adorei te conhecer Aziraphael, por favor tome conta daquela cobra tsundere. A e mais uma coisa. Se um dia você descobrir o que é o J no Antony J. Crowley por favor me conta, faz anos que ele não quer me contar.   
\- Pode deixar Raven.   
\- Eu já disse que é só um J. Essa conversa não vai a lugar algum. Disse Crowley, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Aziraphael

FIM


End file.
